


The Hallway

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Minor Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ciri is trying to mind her own business. Yennefer complains.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 43





	The Hallway

Ciri was minding her own business. Really, she was! You have to believe her. Yennefer just took it upon herself to apparently dump everything she was thinking on her--gossip about their friends with her or something. 

"Geralt and Jaskier are disgusting," Yennefer huffed without any preamble. 

Ciri frowned slightly. "Excuse me?" 

For one thing, Geralt was her official guardian. And Jaskier was a sweetheart. So Ciri wasn't going to really say anything bad against them, of course not, even if she knew that Yenn wasn't actually that serious either. Even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. 

"Like can’t they save their make out for somewhere other than the hallway?" She rolled her eyes. 

"Wait a minute." Ciri said. "Weren’t you and Triss just doing that?"

Yenn paused. "...yeah, but. We're cute."

Damn. 


End file.
